


I'm always by your side

by LuLuIceifer



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Atsuya returned, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Fubuki rested his head on his knuckles, watching the snow falling outside the window. It has been five months since IFF ended, and 6 years since his little brother pasted away. Even though Endou helped him to fight through his dual personality, he had never forgotten his little brother. Atsuya. He prayed as another flake lands on the window. Will you see me again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To my dearest Fubuki brothers. Christmas Special.
> 
> I usually don't write fluff, but this is an exception. I did reference this to Ai Ni Iku Yo by Miyano Mamoru (Fubuki's voice actor). Btw, Atsuya returned as a teen rather than a boy.
> 
> Assume that the avalanche happened when they were 8.

Fubuki rested his head on his knuckles, watching the snow falling outside the window. It has been five months since IFF ended, and 6 years since his little brother pasted away. Even though Endou helped him to fight through his dual personality, he had never forgotten his little brother. _Atsuya._ He prayed as another flake lands on the window. _Will you see me again?_

_How long has it been?_

_Why did you leave me alone?_

“Brother!” The red-haired boy cried. “I’m here!”

 

“Atsuya?” Shirou confusingly looked at his younger brother, who was standing below the Christmas tree. “W-Why are you here?”

 

“Well since it’s Christmas...” Atsuya rubbed his nose and looked away. “It’s a day for reunion and family gathering, I guess. And…” He walked towards his older brother. “I missed you. I missed you, brother, even I can look at you from the heavens above, I want to chat with you like how we used to.”

 

“A-Atsuya…” The silvery-haired boy rubbed his eyes. He opened his mouth though no words leave his lips. _I couldn’t believe! Atsuya is here! B-but…why? Am I dead?_ “W-well. So what should we talk about?” He quickly followed to avoid his brother’s suspicion. “Football, I guess?”

 

“Whatever you feel like you want to! Damn! I have been praising for a chance to talk with you privately. You know, after we have defeated Aliea Academy, you barely talked with me. You were just so focused with your friends!”

 

Shirou laughed and smiled. The increasing workload after leaving school for few weeks really exhausted him. Usually, he would practice football everyday afterschool, but when he got back home, he needed to spend most of his time studying. His classmates and teachers did suggest him to rest more, but all he cared was catching up. _Maybe the situation isn’t so bad. I’m alive, since Atusya doesn’t seem depressed at all._ He thought as his younger brother got fascinated by talking Inazuma Japan and Endou. _Even if I am dead, I don't mind leaving the world with Atsuya._

“Big brother?” The red-haired boy waved his hand. “Are you listening? Brother?”

 

“O-Oh I’m sorry. I was just carried away. It is a precious chance to talk with you like this but I…”

 

“It’s fine! Come on! What was I talking about? Oh ya, I am going to break Endou’s God catch with my Eternal Blizzard next time!”

 

Shirou smiled as his brother babbled about Raimon. _If he had lived during that avalanche, if he was the one surviving rather than me._

_Raimon would be a lot stronger._

_So why did God choose me to survive?_

_If we had both survived, I won’t be so lonely and…_

“BIG BROTHER! SHIROU!” Atsuya shook Shirou’s shoulders. “Damn you are not listening! What is in your mind?”

 

“Atsuya…” He swallowed his saliva and cleared his throat. Grey eyes gazed at another pair of identical eyes. “Em… If, just if…” The red haired boy nodded and the grey-haired boy continue. “If you had survived but I was killed, would that be better?”

 

“Stop talking about that!” Atusya widened his eyes and shook his head. “I am here because I don’t want you to be so lonely!”

 

“But would that be better? You have been talking about that the whole night!”

 

“W-well. I can’t say I don’t want to survive…”

 

“So the avalanche should have killed me rather than you!” Tears pricked his grey eyes as he scolded his younger brother. _Why? Why am I crying? Why am I scolding him…_

 

Warm hand wrapped around his neck and pressed his body against his. “Stop that, brother. You are not alone.” The silver-haired boy rose his head and stared at his younger brother. “Look around you. You met so many friends that helped you during tough situations. You’ve been through difficulties and challenges by yourself. You are not alone. You have your meaning of existence. You perfected yourself by listening to Gounji’s and Endou’s idea. You found you way out from the disaster. If I survived, I don’t think my stubborn attitude would help. I might not be able to meet so many different friends…” Atusya’s hug tightened although cherished tears were rolling off his cheek. Puzzled, Shirou still hugged him back and stroked his brother’s hair.

 

“B-But…”

 

“No buts. Big brother, I mean…Fubuki Shirou, you are stronger than you think. God chose to take me away, yet you can still choose to have a happy life.” He pushed his brother away before enveloped his palm around his wrist. “I have brought you a Christmas present! Follow me!”

 

The older boy rubbed his tears and nodded. _I can’t waste any more time!_ He muttered as his brother pulled him to the Christmas tree. _Atsuya, thanks for consoling me again._ He held his brother’s hand when they stood under the tree. His grip was so tight since he didn’t want his brother to leave him, even if the Atsuya in front of him is just an image. He wanted his brother to _live with him_ even if he was a ghost.

 

“Well, since there is still some time before we stay together.” The red-haired boy looked away but his grip tightened. Unwilling tears rolled off his cheek. However, a smile is hung on his face. Flaked were created above his palm and pressed on his chest. “Think of me whenever you touch this.” His hand turned into a fist when it located right above his heart. “Remember that I am always with you, brother. Even when my personality isn’t living in your body, I am always watching you high, high above. I am always by your side whenever you face difficulties. I am always in your heart.”

 

“A-Atsuya…” The boy muttered but sobbing came out of his lips instead. “I-I will remember you…forever…I w-won’t leave you, even for a second…”

 

“I-It’s fine to cry…” The boy sobbed and wiped the tears on his and his brother’s face. “Y-You will never be alone.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto his brother’s forehead. “I’m always here. You will never be alone.” His body started vanishing as clock started to move again. “Merry Christmas, brother.” His dazzling grey eyes gazed at his brother. “Sayonara.”

 

“Atsuya! Wait! I have so much to tell you!”

 

The red-haired boy had already disappeared in the wind. Dust left his swallow hands but all it left was tears. The grey-haired boy is solitarily in the room.

_Even if the season have changed, I want you to hear what my heart yelled._

Shirou grabbed his brother’s scarf and placed it in front of his chest. He returned to the window and watched the snowing landing from the sky above.

 

_Whenever I look at the sky above, I think of your smiling face._

He opened the window, although snow was still falling outside. White covered the grassland, and the scene is paint with silver and grey. Wind carried snowflakes into the warm-hearted room and mixed with the overjoyed tears on the boy’s face.

 

_I love you, Atsuya._

 


End file.
